Cold Showers Never Fix Anything
by loquaciousLilies
Summary: Dave slides down the wall of the shower letting the warm spray wash over his clothed body. The pills aren't working yet. "How could she go and get married?" he asks leaning his head back against the tile.


"She was beautiful," John said turning the water off. The water was freezing to the touch and the fully clothed male sitting in the tub was shivering. John frowned sitting on the toilet in his Sunday best watching the other. He made no attempt to move, talk ,or react to the statement. John hadn't really expected anything. Ever since they'd gotten their lives back Dave had changed. Depression sunk in slowly. He turned away from his work, his hobbies, and finally his friends. He even turned away from Jade, choosing the bitter-sweet numbing of alcohol or, when he could get them, pain medications. John sighed holding his head in his hands.

The silence soon became unbearable and John attempted another conversation. "The service was lovely." he began, " it was kind of sad how Jade had no family on her side of the church...except kind of me... but she had a lot of friends. The groom's..." He cut himself short not wanting to mention the man who had replaced Dave. He was nearly perfect. Everything Jade deserved. John bit his lip scanning Dave for any sign of a reaction. "Dave...say something..." he muttered hopelessly fixing his own glasses.

The minutes ticked by as John watched Dave breathing softly. A desperate anger rose from his stomach. "You should have been there!" he yelled finally standing from the toilet. "You're so selfish... she loved you Dave. We love you. What's wrong with you?" His eyes widened as he clasped his hands over his mouth. He'd never blown up at his best-friend before. He was shaking staring down at the other. He failed to notice the tears welling in his own eyes.

"I'm sorry John..." Dave sputtered out turning his head towards John helplessly. "I'm so sorry..." he repeated.

"W-why are you sorry, Dave?" John asked. Dave wasn't apologizing for the things John had said. It was something much worse. He searched the other's form for some sign.

"I...I took all those pills, John," Dave whispered barely audible. John shook his head mouthing the word "no". He wasn't sure what pills he had taken but he knew from the empty bottles in the living room that Dave would die if he didn't get his stomach pumped. He fumbled in his pockets for his phone. He flipped the device open and dialed 911.

"I'm sorry John. I'm sorry. Don't cry... "

"I need an ambulance."

"Tell Jade not to be sad."

"My friend... he took a bunch of pills."

"Tell her I love her. Tell Rose I love her."

"I don't know! I just know he's going to die if you don't get here fast!" John shouted into the phone nearly collapsing beside the tub to grab Dave's hand.

"I love you, John. Please don't cry," Dave whispered shakily reaching to rustle John's hair. John looked at the other and smiled sadly. "It's okay Dave. I got an ambulance. You're gonna be fine." He reached into the tub and hugged Dave before attempting to lift him out of the tub. "Now, lets get you some dry clothes."

"How do you do it?" Dave asked as the two stumbled to Dave's bedroom. "Do what?" John asked finally setting the wet man on the bed.

"How do you stay so happy? How do you not have these nightmares?"

John grabbed some cleans clothes and attempted to dress Dave. "You're going to have to help me now." Dave lifted his arms childishly before asking the question again. "How?" John frowned. "I don't know, Dave. It's just the past..." he mumbled with a shrug. This was a common question Dave posed whenever he was under the influence. Out of the four children he had the hardest time forgetting about the dream-like times they spent in Skaia. He self-diagnosed himself with post-traumatic stress disorder but refused to go to get help. Who would believe that he had helped save the entire universe? That he had watched his friends die? That he had even watched himself die?

A loud knock came from the door. John jumped up yelling that he was coming. He opened the door as the medics rushed in. "He's in the bedroom on the left," he informed them following close behind. The younger of the medics asked John a slew of questions while the older strapped Dave to a gurney. John answered the questions without taking his eyes off of Dave.

Soon they were in the ambulance. Dave smiled at John an oxygen mask on his face. "Dave, you're okay buddy. These guys are gonna help you," John whispered holding the freckled hand.

Arriving at the hospital the nurses asked John to wait in the lobby. "I need to go with him!" he shouted scaring the small nurse before him, "He's my best friend! He needs me! Please..." She shook her head ignoring his pleads and lead him to sit in the uncomfortable chairs. He slowly crumbled not having to be the brave, happy John for a moment. The nurse brought him a Styrofoam cup filled with hot tea. He sipped at it enjoying the calming warmth. He fished the flip phone out of his pocket shooting a text to Rose. He hesitated before dialing Jade's number.

After three rings he heard Jade's peppy voice. "Hi John!" he could hear her smile through the phone and also her new husband whine. "Baby, it's our honeymoon." She shushed him and turned her attention back to John. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but..." more hesitation. Maybe he shouldn't have called her. He felt the tears clogging his throat again. He sniffled once or twice trying to regain his composure.

"John? John what's wrong?"

"Oh Jade..." he whimpered unable to regain that composure. "D-Dave took a whole bottle of pills and he drank on top of it! W-why would he want to kill himself...? Now he's in the hospital and they won't let me go back with him!" he cried into the phone.

A gasp followed by silence came from the receiver. Jade listened to John's sobs before shushing him. "I'll be right there, John. It's going to be okay." John nodded hearing the click of the call being ended. An hour passed before Jade was in front of him. They sat together listening to the buzz of florescent lighting until the nurse came to get them. "He's fine but I can only allow one of you at a time," the nurse said a content smile on her face. John nodded towards Jade. "You go first... He needs you..."

Dave lay sleeping in the hospital bed. His stomach was pumped and his shades removed. Jade walked slowly to his side. Pulling a chair up she frowned. "I'm sorry Dave," she said softly pressing her lips to his forehead. "I promise to help you from now on. I promise to see the warning signs. I promise to never let you do this again."


End file.
